


O Caixa Preguiçoso da Confeitaria

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bakery, Fanfics da Quarentena, Lazy Zoro, M/M, PWP Quase Provável, ZoSan - Freeform, Zoro is just Zoro, debt paid, sanzo - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Zoro não era só um caixa preguiçoso, ele era também um namorado preguiçoso, e Sanji estava cansado de tentar fazer chegar ao cara uma importante mensagem...* Fanfic postada no site Spirit em Abril/2020 *** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal **
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 4





	O Caixa Preguiçoso da Confeitaria

**Author's Note:**

> [ZoSan]
> 
> * One Piece não é meu e sim do Oda-sama, mas me satisfaço escrevendo histórias clichês de pornografia depravada a fim de causar roupas de baixo molhadas... *
> 
> Oieeeee!!!
> 
> Essas fic está devidamente higienizada com álcool gel 70% e foi escrita com mãos lavadas por 20 segundos com sabonete líquido e água corrente, portanto, livre de corongavírus! 😌
> 
> Sempre quis escrever *algo assim* e com ajuda dos pervertidos... digo, de algumas pessoas de um grupo íntimo do discord, 🤤 eu consegui essa inspiração, escusado será dizer que a quarentena está me ajudando a tirar todos os plots pwp dos meus arquivos... então, pelo menos algo bom nesses tempos!
> 
> É importante ressaltar que essa fic é sequência de ["O Caixa da Confeitaria"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920987) mas você não precisa ler uma para ler a outra!
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## O Confeiteiro Pervertido

Antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, o cheiro de mar chegou as suas narinas, seu olhar encontrou os músculos dispostos a sua frente, o abdômen subia e descia tranquilamente, e os dedos elegantes não resistiram em tocar a pele aquecida e exposta.

Sonolento ele brincou tocando a pele, escorregando os dedos até o alto da virilha, um pouco de atenção superficial era o suficiente para acordar até mesmo uma alga adormecida.

Seis meses haviam se passado desde que Sanji contratara a alga preguiçosa para sua Confeitaria, e a implicância fria deles evoluiu para uma relação de disputa de quem cederia primeiro à atração que existia entre os dois.

Obviamente o cabeça de alga nem mesmo entendia o que acontecia, ele só queria desesperadamente perturbar a paz de Sanji, o confeiteiro teve uma alta na clientela da Confeitaria All Blue, e mesmo detestando admitir, isso vinha do Caixa Preguiçoso que nada fazia, a não ser estar lá, irritando Sanji o máximo que pudesse.

Em poucas semanas o moreno poderia ter dado às costas a Sanji e nunca mais voltado, ele fora indicado ao emprego apenas como uma emergência para pagar uma dívida, mas quando teve dinheiro o suficiente para tal... simplesmente desistiu de ir embora.

Sanji o odiava, claro que sim, porque Zoro o desafiava o tempo todo, mas isso também era algo que o atraía, o loiro estava acostumado a seduzir qualquer um, ter quem quisesse e como quisesse... mas com Zoro, apesar do início rápido, Sanji nunca conseguia o que queria do jeito que queria...

Porque Zoro era excepcionalmente arrogante!

E aqui estava Sanji deslizando os dedos pelos músculos da barriga do moreno, apreciando cada toque da pele cálida, ele viu o membro do outro começar a encher, e sorriu indolentemente, brincando com os dedos na ponta do pênis que acordava antes de seu dono.

— Ghnnrn...

Zoro murmurou qualquer coisa ininteligível como sempre fazia quando Sanji o provocava, estavam namorando a pouco tempo, mas transaram na primeira investida de Sanji, porque claramente Zoro não sabia resistir a ele.

O cabeça de alga tinha suas qualidades também, mas certamente ele nunca saberia que Sanji também não teria resistido muito tempo, um sorriso se esticou nos lábios de Sanji quando uma mão poderosa apanhou seus dedos.

— O que está fazendo, Ero Cook?

A voz engrolada de Zoro era pouco mais que um murmúrio sonolento e meio contrariado por ter sido acordado.

— Não é da sua conta, Marimo Adormecido.

Sanji cuspiu uma resposta retirando os dedos, Zoro se afastou um pouco virando de bruços e quando o lençol escorregou acabou expondo o traseiro moreno.

— Humf.

A própria ereção de Sanji acordara nesse meio tempo, mas ignorando isso ele usou os pés para implicar com o moreno, enroscou-os nos tornozelos tocando as cicatrizes ali, e escorregou apenas o pé direito subindo pela panturrilha até o joelho de Zoro.

Sanji esticou a mão alcançando os cabelos esverdeados, os dedos ágeis correram pelo couro cabeludo, enquanto o pé direito dele continuou subindo pela coxa poderosa do moreno, Zoro empinou a bunda na sua direção, sonolento ainda para entender totalmente a mensagem que Sanji _talvez_ quisesse enviar.

Uma mensagem que há um tempo o loiro estava tentando fazer chegar até o sujeito preguiçoso.

O loiro arrastou o pé de leve tocando a pele apenas o suficiente para sentir os pelos grossos das coxas, e então se afastou, com um som de reclamação Zoro se ajeitou, virando de frente, esperando por algo, ele não abriu os olhos para evitar encontrar o sorriso arrogante de Sanji.

Foda-se, o idiota o provocava e depois se recolhia, Zoro estava ficando um pouco confuso com esse tipo de jogo, então ficou extremamente quieto, esperando os próximos passos do pervertido.

Sem demora Zoro sentiu o colchão afundar, Sanji tinha mudado de posição na cama e não era preciso abrir os olhos para ver, porque exatamente como o moreno esperava, os pés aquecidos envolviam seu membro.

— Hnng...!

Ainda que fosse esperado, Zoro sempre se via surpreso, os polegares dos pés de Sanji escorregaram por seus testículos e subiram pela extensão de seu membro, Zoro não diria, mas era difícil escolher se queria que o namorado o tocasse com as mãos ou com os pés.

O pervertido maldito era bom em qualquer atividade, e porra, como Zoro o odiava.

— Vou ter que fazer todo o trabalho mesmo, sua alga?

Zoro ergueu a cabeça e espiou por cima da própria barriga para ver Sanji no outro extremo, as mãos elegantemente esticadas para trás formando um apoio, enquanto ele erraticamente massageava o pênis moreno com os pés milagrosos.

— Não posso me mexer porque tem um idiota com os pés no meu pau.

Zoro murmurou mordendo os lábios quando Sanji acelerou seu toque, o moreno atirou a cabeça para trás erguendo a garganta e Sanji engoliu em seco assistindo quando Zoro apertou os dedos no lençol.

Então, repentinamente, o loiro parou, e Zoro levantou o rosto contorcido de frustração.

— Que porra é essa?

Sanji girou as pernas longas por cima de Zoro e ficou de quatro na cama, o coração do moreno ameaçou sair pela garganta quando o loiro se virou e empurrou o traseiro quase na cara dele.

— Não sei, não vi a porra da sua porra até agora, preguiçoso maldito.

Sanji apertou os lábios quando finalmente, FINALMENTE Zoro apanhou cada lado de suas nádegas e enfiou a língua na fresta entre as bochechas, tocando com a ponta molhada seu ponto mais secreto.

— O que está procurando, pervertido?

Sanji girou os olhos e ondulou as costas.

— Caralho, nunca estive com alguém tão intelectualmente incapacitado.

O olho de Zoro tremeu de irritação quando ele empurrou o loiro e deitou-se por cima das costas dele.

— Que merda você tá falando?

Sanji ergueu a sobrancelha encaracolada, Zoro estalou a língua, dava muito trabalho namorar o Confeiteiro Pervertido.

— Inacreditável. — O loiro falou, mas a mão morena apertou seus cabelos erguendo seu rosto, Sanji riu. — Então, finalmente vai se mexer?

Irritado, Zoro se afastou puxando as porcarias que Sanji guardava dentro de uma gaveta ao lado da cama, ele simplesmente deslizou um preservativo cobrindo seu pau duro e latejante com o latéx, uma porção bem econômica de gel lubrificante seria o bastante para ele calar aquela boca desgraçada.

Um olhar azul questionador cintilou por cima do ombro quando Sanji o encarou.

— Precisa de ajuda?

O risinho debochado fez o sangue de Zoro fervilhar e correr todo para seu membro, ele cravou os dedos nas nádegas brancas e sem nenhuma ressalva, se afundou no calor apertado do confeiteiro.

— Puta que pariu...

Zoro gemeu, não estava pronto para isso, nunca experimentara e em poucos segundos rodeado pelo calor infernal de Sanji já sabia que talvez não pudesse mais viver sem se afogar nesse fogo milhares de vezes por dia.

— Fode logo, porra...

Sanji ordenou, ele era tão irritante que não podia ficar calado nem com um pau afundado no rabo, Zoro queria destruí-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo queria cuidar e protege-lo como se fosse o tesouro mais fantástico já encontrado no fundo do oceano.

— Cala a boca, eu fodo quando eu quiser.

Obviamente não diria nada do que passava pela sua cabeça para o loiro convencido.

As ondas de prazer que subiam por sua coluna e explodiam na ponta do seu pênis não eram nada parecidas com quando Sanji estava dentro de Zoro, e nada, nada no mundo o preparou para aquilo.

Ele sentia como se fossem um só, as pulsações do pau do moreno latejavam dentro dele combinadas com as batidas de seu próprio coração, Sanji queria se empurrar contra alguma superfície, mas o sentimento de estar totalmente cheio, repleto de Zoro era algo tão, tão abismalmente maravilhoso e impecável, que ele sabia que em mais alguns golpes poderia gozar desesperadamente.

Ele sentiu Zoro recuar e voltar novamente, batendo sua virilha contra as nádegas de Sanji, o som obsceno e molhado repercutindo no quarto, a brisa fria entrava pela janela como única testemunha da súplica mental que o loiro jamais deixaria o moreno ouvir.

— Ahhh...

Sanji empinou o traseiro e, impaciente, empurrou-se contra a virilha de Zoro, foi o suficiente para que, exasperado, o moreno apanhasse seus cabelos loiros entre os dedos, puxando de forma que Sanji precisou erguer o rosto em um grunhido áspero.

— Porra, se contenha.

Zoro falou entredentes, seus movimentos estavam um pouco desregulados e ele sabia disso.

— Então faça isso direito, Alga preguiçosa.

O olhar azul de Sanji brilhou altivo quando ele atirou farpas por cima do ombro, mesmo de quatro na cama, com a bunda empinada e um pau profundamente dentro dele, o idiota conseguia manter essa pose de Príncipe orgulhoso.

Zoro plantou a mão no meio das costas dele, manipulando-o e o obrigando a abaixar um pouco o tronco, com um rosnado inclinou o corpo de forma que seu hálito chegou à nuca do outro.

— Queria que eu fizesse, então vai ser do meu jeito.

— Se não fizer logo vou me arrepender.

A resposta foi imediata e irado Zoro empurrou a cabeça do loiro para baixo de encontro ao colchão e soltou, as mãos grandes e ásperas dele apanharam as nádegas pálidas e ele as separou, arregaçando e enfiando-se ainda mais fundo.

— Vou te foder tão fundo que você nunca mais vai querer repetir isso.

O idiota loiro teve a audácia de rir baixinho sufocado contra o lençol, a pele branca cremosa corava conforme Zoro se empurrava contra ele, o calor formava uma trilha de suor que já escorria lentamente, a brisa da janela era um suave refresco quando Zoro mordeu os lábios para segurar seus próprios gemidos.

Ele se empurrou mais uma e outra vez, não queria acabar tão rápido, mas Sanji começou a latejar contra ele, o rabo apertado fazendo movimentos como se piscasse, Zoro iria mata-lo depois disso.

— Ahhh... filho da... puta merda... Ahhh... Zo... ro...

— Hnnng... In... feliz... perver... tido...

Zoro não pôde se segurar mais, e o preservativo encheu com as ondas de prazer que se espalharam em seu corpo, Sanji estremecia embaixo dele, e Zoro conseguiu puxar o rosto corado e forçar um beijo na boca aberta e molhada.

Sanji viu em meio ao orgasmo, o rosto vermelho de Zoro e o olhar escaldante, ele sabia que aquela alga tinha potencial, o problema seria vencer a miserável preguiça que o estúpido cultivava.

O moreno teve a presença de espírito de não desmaiar em cima de Sanji, ao contrário disso depois que os espasmos dos dois acalmaram Zoro o puxou contra seu peito, deixando o membro desinchar aos poucos dentro do loiro, ainda incapaz de abandonar esse lugar que acabara de descobrir.

Alguns momentos se passaram quando finalmente Zoro saiu de dentro dele, o loiro se virou puxando uma camiseta no chão noite, limpou a bagunça que jazia no lençol, Zoro tomou a peça de roupa da mão dele.

— Hey, seu tarado desgraçado, essa camiseta é minha.

— Sim, limpe aqui pra mim, _Zoro-kun_...

Sanji debochou enquanto ficava de bruços na cama e apontava para o traseiro que ainda tinha as marcas vermelhas dos dedos do moreno.

Irado, Zoro limpou, se questionando como fora se apaixonar por um ser tão, tão arrogante e desprezivelmente safado.

**Author's Note:**

> Você pode ou não ler ["O Caixa da Confeitaria"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920987), fic anterior a esta!
> 
> Oieeee!!
> 
> Meus sinceros agradecimentos para [@HikariMat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/HikariMat) & [@TigerxFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerxFox) que são grandes entusiastas e as pessoas que levam a qualidade do fandom SanZo/ZoSan nas costas, obrigada pela motivação, e pelo árduo trabalho de vocês, e obrigada por fazer o fandom ZoSan/SanZo um lugar melhor para todos os fãs (chatos) como eu! kkkk
> 
> Finalmente eu fiz a "Vez do Zoro", como Flex Queen que me autointitulo, fico muito contente comigo mesma, 😎
> 
> Muito obrigada por lerem e deixem um comentário, quem sabe eu me animo?
> 
> LAVEM AS MÃOS E FIQUEM EM CASA!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
